


Heat

by orphan_account



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe [1]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian goes into heat, Anthony and Joven are there to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> An anon, and Bekkie, wanted to see some A/B/O!verse smut, and I was happy to oblige!

Ian can still recall, if he thinks hard enough, suffering through a fit of the giggles in his first sex ed class. He can remember being told that being a male Omega was a gift - they were the rarest of the population and the only males able to successfully bear children. Around seventy percent of women were Omegas, and only five percent of males. The rest of the female population was made up of Betas, who could not bear children. The rest of the male population consisted of seventy percent Betas, and twenty five percent Alphas. Alpha men weren’t some trope from the animal kingdom, Ian had been told, but rather came in all shapes and sizes, and all mannerisms.

He repeated his old sex education to himself as a distraction from the growing wetness between his legs and the hot, flushed feeling creeping and coiling through his body like a cobra waiting to strike. Ian definitely didn’t feel like being an Omega was a gift, not when he was plummeting down into the depravity of heat alone.

With both Joven and Anthony out of the apartment, he was left to awkwardly sit, naked, on a towel on the edge of the bath until they came home. Ian considered grabbing one of the toys from their bedside cabinet, because God only knew that the slow burn slipping silky through his veins was getting unbearable, but he kept telling himself, ‘Five more minutes, they’ll only be five minutes...’

Anthony was his Alpha, and for all intents and purposes, his lifelong mated partner who had marked him at the age of eighteen. Joven had come along though and put a spanner in the works two years ago. The Beta had wormed his way into both Anthony and Ian’s hearts and lives quickly, and soon enough they were all settling down together. Their relationship wasn’t an uncommon one - there were plenty of Alpha, Beta, Omega triads in the world, and in fact some of their friends were in similar situations too - but it was uncommon in Ian’s mind, as he’d never considered being with anyone but Anthony.

Since their first mating at seventeen, as soon as Ian had gone into his first heat, it had always been just him and his Alpha. At first, the thought of sharing Anthony made him want to bolt for the metaphorical door, but once he got used to the idea, Ian found himself content with both a Beta and an Alpha to love him.

Ian squirmed in his place on the side of the bath, feeling the slide of slick wetness down the inside of his thigh as he dared to stand up and face himself in the mirror. His hair was pushed back, his cock was half-hard, and, though he wasn’t quite in full blown heat yet, sweat was beading on his forehead from the sharp increase in body temperature he went through every three months. Ian pulled a face at his wrecked looking reflection, having to stop himself from literally running to the door like a needy puppy when he heard it open.

Wrapping the towel he’d been sitting on around his waist, (and grimacing somewhat at the wet spot against his leg,) Ian sauntered out of the bathroom as casually as he could muster.

“Ian’s in heat.” He heard Anthony’s voice come, cool and calm, from the hallway. Alphas and Omegas both had an increased sense of smell, to facilitate finding a mate and breeding before humans had become civilised enough to court each other. Every Alpha, Beta and Omega had their own scent - some people were lucky enough to have warm, comforting, musky scents, others were unlucky enough to get cursed with a sharper, more acidic, smell. Scents ran the gamut between the two points, and Ian was one of the lucky few who had a sweet, almost sickly, scent, something that was unmistakable to Anthony after so long, and something that Joven wished he had the ability to smell well enough to recognise it.

Joven watched as Anthony rounded the corner and all but ran into Ian, following shortly behind the Alpha. He watched Anthony easily scoop Ian up off the floor and into his arms, bridal style. Joven kicked his shoes off and stepped up to the both of them, reaching up to feel how warm Ian’s head was. Meanwhile, after smelling the smoky, musky scent that lingered around Anthony at all times, Ian could feel the last of his composure slide away from him. He let Anthony lift him up, Ian pressing his face to the scent gland on the left of Anthony’s jaw, nuzzling it as his heart thrummed hard in his chest.

“Yeah, he’s burning up pretty bad already,” Joven stated, once again following when Anthony carried Ian into the bedroom. Ian gave a series of little nibbles to Anthony’s scent gland, something which, through his heat-fogged mind, he knew drove the Alpha wild. Along with Ian’s overwhelming saccharine scent, it was enough to make Anthony’s cock start to swell in his boxers.

“Wanna fuck you,” Ian eventually murmured, grinning hazily as he was lowered onto the bed. He watched Anthony and Joven undress hastily, almost giggling at the speed at which they shed socks and jeans. Even though Anthony and Joven’s scents had sent Ian spiralling into his heat properly, he still had the good mind to shed the towel around his waist and lay it out underneath him, to save their bedsheets from getting too sticky.

“How’d you want it, baby?” Anthony asked, his voice a mere rumble in his chest, deepened thanks to the hormones pushing through his system and the arousal coursing through his veins. “Your choice.” He took his thickening cock into his hand and worked his fingers over it listlessly.

“Gonna ride you.” Ian’s movements were slow, contrasted with Anthony and Joven’s haste as they all moved around. “Want your knot,” Ian mumbled, straddling Anthony’s hips and rocking their lengths together for a second. Contrary to popular belief, most Omegas weren’t needy during their heats. They could wait a good amount of time before getting knotted, though a lot, including Ian, preferred to get what they needed as soon as possible.

Joven knelt behind Ian on the bed and easily slid three fingers into him, Ian’s sticky slick making the task easy. Ian moaned at the intrusion and bent at the waist, finally locking his lips with Anthony’s. Anthony was painfully hard, throbbing at the thought of filling his Omega with his seed, another wave of arousal coming over him when he caught a hint of Joshua’s scent, sensing the Beta’s own arousal. Joven scissored Ian open, but his muscles were already relaxed well enough from the presence of his partners and their scents mixing in the warm, still air.

Ian made a soft noise high in his throat when Joven withdrew his fingers, lewdly bringing them up to his mouth so he could lick most of the slick from them. Joshua shifted off to the side as Anthony positioned himself against Ian’s entrance, and Ian moaned, rocking his hips down and taking Anthony in up to his swelling knot in one fell swoop.

Joven stood, albeit with shaky legs, on the bed and held his length in one hand, his other coming up to guide Ian to take his cock into his mouth. Ian needed no more encouragement than Anthony snapping his hips up, his barely-there knot sliding into Ian and drawing a long, low moan from Ian’s mouth. Ian darted his tongue out to lick at the head of Joven’s length before lowering his head, Joshua’s hand on the nape of his neck a comforting factor.

It didn’t take long for Ian to start desperately rocking his hips, almost violently in fact. Anthony held onto Ian’s hips tightly and helped him to rock his hips, Ian’s cock twitching up against his tummy as his muscles tensed and a new flow of clear, odorless lubricant slid down the insides of his thighs and onto Anthony’s hips.

Ian couldn’t concentrate on bobbing his head and rocking his hips, and being selfish in his hour of need, he drew his head back and lifted a hand instead, stroking at Joven’s cock in time with the rocking of his hips. The only sounds in the room were pants, moans, the occasional curse word that slipped out of open mouths, and the sound of skin hitting skin as Ian stopped rocking his hips and instead lifted himself up a ways and lowered himself again, repeating the action even though Anthony’s knot was swelling further.

Ian felt full and content, his arousal obvious to all, his length twitching and leaking precum just so slightly. Joven was the first to succumb to pleasure, painting Ian’s fist with his cum as he came with a loud groan. Quietly, he excused himself a few minutes later, leaving Ian and Anthony to rut together as he got a few clean washcloths and dampened them.

Ian’s legs were getting tired, and Anthony could tell. In one swift, practiced movement, he flipped them over, not faltering once. As soon as he was on top of Ian, Anthony slowly drew his almost fully swollen knot out of his Omega’s body and slammed in back in. Ian was so slick that the stretch wasn’t much of a challenge, but being full felt incredible and it only took a few more thrusts like that for Ian to arch his back and cum hard, white streaks painting from his belly button up to his chest.

Anthony didn’t relent, still thrusting into Ian’s pliant body as he moaned out small tokens of praise. Ian’s muscles tensing around him made his knot swell to full size and, with a deep moan, he came inside Ian, ducking his head to bite hard at the mating mark on Ian’s chest as he came.

In a contrast to his previous actions, Anthony was careful when pulling out of Ian, lifting his head to kiss his Omega deeply as he did so. He lay Ian’s hips back on the bed, admiring the red marks his fingers had left in their wake, and took a deep breath before steeling himself and getting up off the bed.

Anthony ducked his head again and kissed Ian’s forehead, watching as Ian’s eyes fluttered closed. The next few days would contain more of the same, no doubt, so Anthony and Joven were content to let Ian doze while they cleaned him off and tugged the towel from underneath him, replacing it with a clean one. They pulled a blanket over Ian and smiled knowingly at each other while they got dressed.


End file.
